


Greeting Dragons

by dagas isa (dagas_isa)



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagas_isa/pseuds/dagas%20isa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fang has come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greeting Dragons

Dragons have been everywhere in Fang's life. She has watched them on the horizons on Oerba and has passed them by in the air twice so closely that had she reached out, the sandpaper scales would have abraded her hand.

Everywhere, that is, except for Cocoon. Cocoon has nothing but lizards.

But Fang has come home now, as much as uninhabited land far from her own village and centuries later can be called "home," but the dragons loom on the horizon, unchanged across the years.

One dives low now, in a dangerous welcome. Fang raises her spear in a salute.


End file.
